Wills Dream
by Emmas Padawon
Summary: The dreams would come every night and torture him. Life would never be the same now he had left her. Oneshot. Please R&R, otherwise i will shoot you :D


Well, it's my first fan fiction, soi hope you don't get too bored by it! I'd like to dedicate this to my friend Emma, because if it weren't for her, i wouldn't have even read any of Phillip Pullmans books, so i owe it all to her. Plus, she is the cleverest person i know. Thanks Emma. Also, i don't own any of them characters, all that stuff, they're the genious work of Mr.Pullman! Please read and review.

A taste of sweet fruit, the softness of her lips. She was there, Lyra, in front of him. Her eyes were full of passion, so strong, like the way she journeyed through the land of the dead to find her friend, Roger. He could feel her heart beating against his own, as she lay cradled in his arms. Nothing had happened. They were safe. No wars, no other worlds. Just us two, thought Will. But how? Where were they, and how had they got there?

"I love you Will" Lyra whispered, putting the fruit in his mouth. It was like a burning fire. Not realising they had been closed, Will opened his eyes carefully. It wasn't happening. The past couldn't happen again, could it?

She smiled at him, and her lips were on his. Soft and passionate. They enveloped his own, and danced inside his mouth. Slowly, her hands drooped around his neck, stroking the back of his head. Will didn't realise his own hands were around her, holding her close and finding their way underneath her shirt and caressing her skin. This moment would last forever in Wills mind, time had evaporated and everything around him. All there was was Lyra, her tongue exploding like fireworks in his mouth.

Eventually, Lyra pulled away gently, smiling. Will finally realised where he was. It was the woods, the trees with the silver bark, where they had first kissed. It was identical, even the sun peaking through the leaves. It was like a memory that had come back to life. He turned around and found Lyra still smiling at him, but the ground was……..shaking? Will though frantically. The whole woods were. And then he realised why. A huge whole was starting to form in the ground, growing larger and larger as the Earth cracked and sent trees tumbling into its dark, murky depths. It grew and grew, until Will had to grab Lyras hand and run, pulling her along. He crawled tentatively nearer towards the hole, and then it dawned on him. It was the Abyss.

"Will! The Alethiometer!" Lyra said, pointing to a jutting of rock in the Abyss. She picked herself up and ran over.

"Wait, don't!" Will yelled after her, spotting the flash of gold. Lyra had reached the Abyss, and let herself down onto the jutting. The small instrument lay just at the edge. She scrambled towards it.

"Lyra don't you'll fall!"

She reached, and she could feel it within her fingertips. Will jumped onto the jutting, when a giant shudder made him slip, and Lyra to fall off the jutting. Will could see her, clinging onto the edge with one hand. He was panting with fright. He grabbed her hand.

"I'm slipping! Don't let go!" she screamed. But Will couldn't hold her. She was slipping like sand through his fingers.

"Will!"

She was fading, into the murky depths, fading, swallowed up……….

"LYRA!"

Will tumbled out of bed, banging his leg. He swore under his breath. As he lay, cocooned in his blankets, sweating and nursing his now sore leg, he tried to remember what had happened. But he didn't need to try, because it now happened nearly every night. It had been so real, it had been Lyra, living, warm and beautiful. Every movement, every touch, every detail on her face the same. And yet he hadn't. It was all a stupid dream, which never solved anything, but caused him more pain, grief and sorrow. He punched the blankets, over and over again, gritting his teeth and growling. Eventually, his frustration failed, and Will collapsed into a heap, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. He couldn't cope any longer. Was this what being in love meant? Endless nights of dreams about Lyra where his mind teased and cajoled him into believing he could be with her? He'd had many dreams since the day moment he'd closed the window over Lyras face, but none had been as real or as terrifying as this one.

His whole body ached, as if grief would cause so much physical pain. Wills daemon Kirjava lay on the blankets, her eyes gazing up into his own salty ones. He felt a stab of guilt for being so selfish, and ignoring the fact that she was missing Pantalaimon. Will scooped her up in his arms and nestled her rich coloured fur to his face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered through gulps," so sorry!"

Kirijava licked his face comfortingly and slowly, they fell asleep once more.

Somewhere, in another Oxford, Lyra lay with Pantalaimon, sobbing into his fur. For she had just had exactly the same dream.


End file.
